Wedding Speeches
by stanaticfanatic
Summary: Castle and Beckett have just got married and now it's time to hear what their friends and family think. Some fun and fluff on what their big day could be like. Each chapter is separate from the last, can be read as stand alone for each person. Rated T to be safe, but probably not necessary. Now complete!
1. Esposito and Ryan

**_A/N: starting another story, I know! But this has been in my head for weeks so I had to start it! Hope you enjoy :) According to some rather rude reviewers, it goes slightly AU however I didn't think it was enough to mention. Please read A/N at end before commenting. If you don't like it, you can skip the last section that's in italics and it won't change the story :)_**

* * *

**Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan**.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Espo asked as Ryan pulled a few sheets of paper from his inside jacket pocket.

"What? We have to do our speech in a minute, just making sure I'm prepared." Ryan replied.

"He's been up late every night since Kate and Rick asked the two of you to make a speech." Jenny said, leaning round her husband to talk to Javi.

"And Javi here is just going to wing it." Lanie added, joining the conversation. The four of them were sat at a round table, joined by Captain Gates and her husband who were currently engaged in a conversation with one of Castle's poker friends at the next table over.

"Come on dude, there's no need to look so nervous, it's just a speech." Espo told Ryan.

"Yeah, but Castle's a writer. We need to make sure we do a good job, he'll never let us forget it otherwise." Ryan said, his mind flashing back to the day Castle asked them to say a few words.

* * *

_Castle arrived early that morning, leaving before Beckett and saying he had an errand to run before meeting her at the precinct. Given that she was still lazing in bed after their early morning activities, he figured he had enough time to do what he needed to do before she'd showered and dressed. _

_Placing doughnuts on Esposito's desk in front of the boys, he waited for their reaction. "Okay Castle, you're either planning something or making up for something. So which is it?" Espo asked, after swallowing down his first mouthful of a jam doughnut._

_"What, I can't bring two of my very good friends doughnuts without having an ulterior motive?" Castle replied._

_"Given that you're here even before Beckett, I'm going to go with no." Ryan said, taking a chocolate doughnut with multicoloured sprinkles._

_"Okay you caught me. See, the thing is, I have something to ask the two of you." _

_"Spit it out, bro. Some of us actually have work to do." Espo said._

_"Yes yes okay. Right, well I was wondering..if uh..if you'd like to um, be my uh, best men and say a few words at the wedding?" Castle said. He'd brought this up with Beckett weeks ago and she said she'd been thinking the same thing. The four of them were a close knit team and it only seemed right that they were both best men - he couldn't choose just one._

_"Of course we will!" Ryan exclaimed, visibly excited by Castle's request. "You really didn't have to bring us doughnuts to ask us that you know, we'd have said yes anyway. Right Javi?"_

_Castle and Ryan both turned to look at Espo. "Er, yeah sure." He said unconvincingly._

_"Look Espo, you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you into it. But Kate and I both want you to. Both you and Ryan have been more than welcoming to me..most of the time." He added, remembering how they were with him after the summer he didn't call. "And you've let me become a part of your team with no hesitation and we want you to talk about that." Castle finished._

_Esposito smiled. This guy was perfect for Beckett. He'd always felt a little protective over her and Ryan, though he knew Kate could take care of herself better than Ryan half the time, she was a complete badass. But before Castle came in, it had just been the three of them and he always felt the need to look out for Beckett - without her realising of course, she would have shot him if she knew what he was doing. And then there was Castle. He knew from day one that him and Beckett would be perfect together and tried pointing out to her once or twice but they'd got there in the end. "Of course we will, Castle, it'd be an honour. And Honeymilk here is right, the doughnuts weren't necessary. We would have said yes anyway." _

_The tension visibly left Castle's shoulders, he'd been so nervous!_

* * *

So here they were. Castle and Beckett were now Castle and Beckett-Castle, Espo and Ryan had stood at Castle's side during the ceremony and it was almost time for the speeches.

"Ladies and gentleman, if we could please have your attention." They heard Castle call from the table next to them as he stood up. "We'd like to thank you all for coming today and sharing this special day with Kate and I." It had been a fairly small do, neither of them had huge families and they'd only invited the friends they really wanted there. "Now, as I'm sure you'll all know, Kate and I never really did anything traditionally, we did it our way. So instead of just speeches from the best man and the father of the bride, we're having a few more than that from the people who mean the most to us. So if you could please take your seats, drinks will be brought round throughout so there's no need to get up..unless you need the toilet or some-" he broke off at Kate poking him in the thigh. "Yes, well we'll start with the best men - Espostio and Ryan. Over to you boys!" He finished, taking his seat back next to his wife and taking her hand in his.

"Thank you, Castle." Espo said, as he and Ryan stand to begin their speech. "Right, well where do we start? We've known Castle for around six years now, ever since he wormed his way in to our department because of his friendship with the mayor." Espo sent a nod towards the mayor, who was at a few tables over. "And ever since then, we haven't been able to get rid of him."

"Unless you count the time he went to the Hamptons for the summer with one of his ex-wives." Ryan supplied helpfully. The guests laughed at that, even Beckett couldn't hide a small smile.

"Oh yeah, that was a peaceful summer." Espo said, joining in. Looking over at Castle, they could see he was starting to worry about what they were planning on saying. "But then he came back and had a bet with Beckett - if he solved the case first, he could stay."

"And if Beckett solved it first, he was to leave and never come back." Ryan finished.

"So, given that Castle is still harassing us to this day, you'd assume he solved the case first, right? Wrong." Beckett shot him a warning look. Castle still didn't know she'd known it was about counterfeiting before him.

"Technically, Beckett figured it out first." Ryan continued. "But at this point, she was so hopelessly in love with him that she couldn't bring herself to tell him she knew and have him leave forever." This elicited a chorus of 'ahh' from the guests and Beckett blushed. Castle chuckled and squeezed his wife's hand. She never had been able to stay away from him.

"So then, after he'd 'won' his way back in, we had to put up with the two of them shooting love eyeballs at each other across the precinct for almost two years before they finally got together." Espo said.

"And to be honest, the love eyeballs didn't stop then. They just got worse. Except around Captain Gates, here," Ryan said, gesturing towards his boss, "they had to tone it down then."

"Which they didn't do a very good job of, by the way." Gates added. She still couldn't believe they thought she hadn't known the whole time. The guests laughed again.

"Look, the last six years have been..interesting to say the least." Ryan said. "None of us could have predicted what would happen when Castle was brought in for questioning that day. We never would have thought in a million years that he'd base a book on Beckett - no offence or anything -" he added, looking over to Beckett. "And especially not that they'd fall in love even if it did take them forever to realise it. But what I'm trying to say is that we're happy for you. Castle, you can be a pain in the ass sometimes-" the guests laughed at that, the majority of them knew all too well how much of a pain in the ass he could be, "but you're actually pretty helpful on most of the cases and the others? Well the theories are always fun too. Beckett, you've always been a difficult one but we wouldn't have it any other way. Having known you since before Castle was around, I can safely say that I prefer you now to back then..much less scary." Beckett smiled, she knew how good an influence Castle had been on her. "So congratulations, guys. You deserve this special day more than most and I'm so glad to be able to share it with you." Picking up his glass of champagne, he raised it up waiting for the others to follow suit. "To Castle and Beckett," he said, "this is your day, enjoy it."

A murmur of "Castle and Beckett" washed over the room before Espo began his part of the speech. Glancing over at Kate, he could see she looked slightly more panicked now that it was his turn. He could still remember the day she'd cornered him in the break room about his speech.

* * *

_"So uh, Castle asked you and Ryan then?" She asked, standing next to him as he made coffee._

_"Yeah. Why?" He questioned, shooting her a sideways glance._

_"Oh, nothing..just."_

_"What is it, Kate?" He asked with a smile. He knew what was worrying her but playing her along was so much more fun._

_She blanched at the use of her first name. He _never_ called her Kate. "I was just wondering..what you were uh, planning on saying?" _

_"Oh, so you wanna know if I'm gonna announce to everyone what happened just after we met, right?"_

_"Well..yeah."_

_"And if I told you I was going to?"_

_"Well then I'd need to go and tell Castle-"_

_"Wait, he doesn't know?" _

_"No, of course he doesn't know! Why, does Lanie know?"_

_"Why would Lanie know? We aren't even togeth-" he broke off at the look she shot him. "Whatever, no, she doesn't know." He said. "So, how come you haven't told Castle?"_

_"Espo, we're grown adults. He's been married twice and has a teenage daughter. We didn't exactly sit down and give each other a list of the people we've slept with."_

_"Not have enough paper, hey?" He teased._

_"Shut up. I'm just saying that I don't think he needs to know. If you and I weren't working together now, it wouldn't even be an issue, I haven't told him about everyone I ever slept with just like I don't know about everyone he's slept with. I just..if you're gonna mention it then I'll tell him, so it's not a shock. And you uh, might wanna tell Lanie, too."_

_"Relax, Becektt. I wasn't going to mention it. Like you said, if we didn't work together now then you wouldn't even think about it. We were young, Beckett. You were only two years into the job and I had had just transferred over and you were still obsessing over your moms case at that point. You were a mess back then and I'm sorry if I took advantage of that." He said._

_"Espo, you didn't take advantage of me." He opened his mouth to reply but she stopped him. "No, listen. I'm the one that invited you out to that bar, insisted we drink more and I'm the one that invited you up to my apartment after you so chivalrously walked me home."_

_"Well I was hardly gonna leave you to walk home alone now, was I." He laughed._

_"Yeah I was fairly drunk. But I knew what I was doing, Espo, I could have easily said no. But I didn't want to. I needed a distraction and you were there. So if anything, I took advantage of you." She said._

_"Well..I'm not complaining. You're smokin' hot Beckett, Castle's a lucky guy."_

_She bit her lip and smiled, as a slight flush formed on her cheeks. She found it odd when Espo said things like that. They'd moved past what had happened by the next morning - he'd been gone when she woke up and when they saw each other at work, it was like the previous night had never happened - just the way they both wanted it. Neither of them regretted it, they just knew they weren't meant to be and now they were great friends._

_"Well uh, thanks. I'm sure Castle would find it highly amusing if I were to tell him but I don't think I could take the teasing."_

_"Oh god, him and Lanie would never let us live it down!" Espo sighed._

_"Too right. And um, thanks for saying yes - it means a lot to both of us to have you and Ryan involved like this." She said as she took the coffee he'd made her back out to her desk._

* * *

Shooting Beckett a reassuring smile, he took a deep breath. It wasn't that either of them were against Castle or Lanie knowing - it had been years since they'd hooked up - it's just they wouldn't be allowed to forget it. Oh no, Castle and Lanie would gang up on them and bring it up every opportunity they got. Sometimes the past is better left in the past.

"I've known Kate Beckett since about two years after she joined the force. She'll be the first to tell you she wasn't herself back then and it's been an incredible journey for her to get to where she is today. Those of you that knew her back then know how much certain events affected her, but she got through it. Skip to about six years later and along comes Castle. He was a bit of a jackass when we first met him - still can be sometimes," Castle pretended to look offended, "but we know he means well. I remember just after he came in and Beckett saying I could have him if I wanted, and I told her watching a control freak like her with something she couldn't control would be more fun than shark week. Now that she's found the love of her life and all that I'm guessing she's glad she didn't palm him off on me." He breaks off and Beckett smiles at him. "It's been a long six years since we first met Richard Castle but I'm not going to lie and say he hasn't made our job a lot more fun. We could tell from day one how good he would be for Beckett and I for one am glad he didn't leave. Our late captain, Roy Montgomery, once said that the secret to getting a relationship to work for so long is to keep showing up - which is exactly what Castle did. As one of Beckett's closest friends, it has been a hell of a ride but one I'm so glad I was on. Kate - you look beautiful today and Castle - you ever hurt her and you'll have me to answer to." Castle gulped while Kate just laughed. Raising his glass as Ryan had done, he made another toast to the newlyweds.

After their speeches, both Esposito went over to hug Castle and Beckett.

"Thank you, guys," Kate said, "those speeches were brilliant and I'll forgive you for bringing up that summer." She joked.

"Mm, thank you for that." Castle added. "But Kate's right, the speeches were great so thank you..it means a lot that you trust me with her, I know how protective you are."

"I'm not a child Castle, I don't need protecting." Kate said, rolling her eyes.

The boys gave each other knowing looks.

"Of course you don't, Kate." Castle said, leaning in to kiss the top of her head as he raised his eyebrows at Espo and Ryan. "Anyway, who's next?"

* * *

**_A/N: so, what did you think? And please don't all hate me for adding in the Espo and Kate scene. I don't ship Becksposito _at all_, but I get the feeling there's something we don't know. Obviously I could be wrong, and I tried not to write it but it wasn't happening - and as I said, it was when they were rookies so _forever_ ago, when Kate would have been struggling with her moms case. If you're just going to leave a review saying the Beckett and Espo storyline ruined it, then please don't waste your time. I know not everyone agrees but it's my story, I'll write want I think. But that aside, let me know what you thought! And the next person will be up with their speech soon :)_**


	2. Lanie

**_A/N: _****_A couple of people left me such horrible reviews that I considered forgetting this, but the majority of you liked it so I'm going to carry on! Also, the Espo/Beckett part is over now, given that no one else knows, although one reviewer did point out that Lanie probably would have guessed and they're probably right, but for the sake of this story, she isn't going to mention it! But here we go, it's Lanie's turn and I'm sure she'll manage to embarrass Kate somehow.._**

* * *

"Okay ladies and gentlemen," Castle announced as Ryan and Espo took their seats, "it's time for Lanie's speech. And I'm sure she's got some embarrassing stories she can share about my lovely wife here." Kate scowled at him and he figured it probably wasn't a good idea to annoy her when she'd just agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. "Okay, so Lanie - over to you."

"Thank you, Castle," Lanie said as she stood up and Castle sat back down next to Kate. "And you'd right - I do have many embarrassing stories about Kate but given that she can has a gun, I think I'll be careful about what I say!" The guests laughed, even Gates smiled and Lanie relaxed, her nerves disappearing. She was honoured that Kate and Rick had asked her to speak, she loved them both so much and it meant a lot to see her best friend so happy, goodness knows she deserved it.

* * *

_"Hey Lanie!" Beckett called, bounding into the morgue with Lanie's favourite chocolates in her hand. "These are for you." She said, handing them over._

_"Okay so you're giving me chocolates and you're in a disgustingly good mood considering it's 7.30am on a Monday morning." Lanie said, giving her friend the once over. "Either you want something or writer-boy woke you up this morning with a round of mind blowing sex."_

_"Well actually writer-_man_ woke me up for _three_ rounds of mind blowing sex this morning but you're right about me wanting something too." Kate said, suddenly looking nervous._

_"Yes well, as much as I'd love to hear about your over active sex life, what do you want? I have bodies to cut open." Lanie said._

_"Oh you're just jealous. When are you going to put poor Javi out of his misery?" _

_"I..ah..what? I don't-"_

_"Oh drop the act, Lanie, this is me you're talking to. You and Espo are crazy about each other, everyone can see it..god why do people do that?" Kate said. It was obvious that Lanie and Espo were destined to be together - _oh god, she sounded like Castle_ - but neither of them was doing anything about it._

_Lanie just looked at Kate. She couldn't quite comprehend how Kate could say that when her and Castle had failed to acknowledge their feelings for each other for three freaking years. "Well forget me and Espo for now, what is it you came bouncing in here to ask?"_

_Kate paused for a second. She hadn't bounced..had she? _Oh god Castle was rubbing off on her way too much_. "I um..I was uh, wondering if you wanted to um be my uh, maid of honour?" She asked, nervously waiting for Lanie's reply._

_"Oh my god, Kate - yes of course I will!" Lanie exclaimed, throwing her arms around Kate's neck and hugging her tightly. "Why were you so nervous? It's not like I'd say no!"_

_Kate breathed out a sigh of relief. That was one thing ticked off of her to do list. "Thank you so much Lanie, it means a lot to both of us that you're agreeing to do this!"_

_"Oh Kate, you are silly. I never would have dreamed of saying no, it'll be an absolute pleasure!"_

_"Perfect. Well I have to get going, we've got a case to solve but we're going shopping for your dress at the weekend!" Kate walked over to the door, about to head back upstairs when she remembered something, "oh, and Castle is asking Espo and Ryan to be best men so I'm sure you and Espo can honour the whole 'best man sleeping with the bridesmaid' tradition!" She called out as she left the morgue, leaving a stunned looking Lanie behind._

* * *

That was a month ago and here they were - Lanie had walked behind Kate, taking her bouquet of flowers when she got to the altar and standing off to the side as she watched her best friend marry the man of her dreams. And she hadn't forgotten Kate's comment about Javi being a best man either..

"Well, anyone who knew Kate and Castle back when they first met knew they were meant to be together, everyone could see it. And I know Kate will try and deny it but as her best friend I can tell you even I thought it was obvious she was into him." Lanie shot Kate a pointed look, smiling at the blush that had formed on her best friends cheeks. "At least Castle didn't try and deny it..I mean that scene from the first Nikki Heat novel? Phew, no wonder people thought you two were an item back then, that scene was hot!" She broke off at another look from Kate who then looked over to where Alexis and her father, along with Castle's mother were sat. "Uh huh, yeah I don't think I need to explain _that_ in any more detail."

"One thing I believe Castle needs to know about his new wife is how much she loved him before she met him."

Kate stared at Lanie. She knew she'd regret asking her to make a speech, she was bound to bring up her love of Castle's novels. She hadn't told him exactly how much of a fan she was, he already knew she'd read some of them - he just didn't know she'd read every single one more than a few times and that she had a signed copy of Hell Hath no Fury in the box beneath her bed. The mans ego was big enough, she didn't need to add to it. Looks like Lanie was going to do that for her..

"Castle - I know you think that Kate has read some of your work but you're wrong - she's read every single book more than once and when I first met her, she carried the latest one around with her like a puppy." Lanie announced to the room.

Castle looked like a kid who's christmas had come early. He looked to his wife who was currently sporting a rather fetching shade of red and laughed at her embarrassment. He was so in love with her it hurt. "Don't worry, I always knew you were a mega-fan." He whispered in her ear, earning himself a slight smile from her.

"Don't let it go to your head, stud." She whispered back, leaning in to kiss him. They broke apart to see the whole room watching them, both of them blushing this time.

"Yes we all know how sickeningly adorable the two of you are, now can you manage to wait until later? You've got a room upstairs waiting for you to do all sorts of things in, you don't need to put on a show for us." Lanie said to more laughs from the guests.

"Anyway, moving on. Kate and I have been friends for a long time now and I've seen her with a few guys but none of them ever came close to the happiness she has with Castle," she said. "The day he walked into her life changed her for the better and I can't thank him enough for saving her from a life of me nagging her to go out and date." Kate laughed. She loved Lanie and her attempts at getting her to date, even when Castle was in the picture.

"I've been here to see my best friend fall in love with the man of her dreams and I couldn't be more proud at the woman she's become with him. I know it hasn't always been easy with Castle's ex-wives hovering about but they made it through to the other side." Everyone except Castle laughed, he should have known Lanie would bring something up about Gina and Meredith.

"Oh Castle, don't look so upset you know I'm only playing with you. Not to say I didn't hate you as much as Kate when you disappeared off to the Hamptons for the summer with Gina, but I think you learnt your lesson."

Castle nodded, remembering just how cold Lanie had been with him when he came back. He couldn't dislike her for it too much though, Kate was her best friend and she always would take her side over his, he knew that. But he also knew how lucky Kate was to have a friend like Lanie, she was always there for her and he knew that was what Kate needed - people who would stay no matter what.

"Castle - you're the luckiest guy in the world right now. Anyone who has a woman as beautiful, intelligent and fiercely protective as Kate should be counting their lucky stars. Kate - sweetie you look gorgeous today and I can't even begin to explain how amazing it feels to see you so happy. You two are going to have the most amazing life together and it's nothing short of what you deserve. Kate, you've been through so much and Castle has been with you for a lot of that and I know you couldn't have done half of it without him. You're a lucky girl to have someone like that on your side and if you ever get bored of him you know where I am." Lanie's eyes twinkled, she knew Kate would never get bored of Castle, he was as entertaining as a puppy and she knew it was something Kate loved about him. "So, here's to you two - may you have a wonderfully happy life together and Castle? You hurt her, remember I know how to cut bodies open." Everyone laughed and Castle visibly gulped. "So if everyone could raise their glasses and join me in a congratulations to my best friend and the man she fell in love with before she even met him - to Kate and Castle."

The guest joined Lanie in her toast and Lanie headed over to give her best friend a hug.

"Thank you, Lanie. That was beautiful." Kate whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome honey, I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy too!" Kate replied.

"I meant what I said, Castle, you better not hurt her." She said, her eyes narrowing in Castle's direction.

"Oh don't worry, Lanie, it took me long enough to convince her to be with me, I have no intention of screwing that up!" Castle said, kissing his wife.

"Oh you two are so adorable!" Lanie practically squealed as she walked back to her seat at the table with Espo, Ryan, Jenny, Captain Gates and her husband.

"That was lovely, Lanie." Jenny praised as she sat back down.

"Mm, it was." Espo added, his eyes locking with hers.

Maybe Kate was right about the maid of honour and the best man thing - well, what was a wedding without tradition, right?

* * *

**_A/N: so, your thoughts would be greatly appreciated! _**


	3. Jim and Martha

**_A/N: thank you for all of your reviews on the last chapter!_****_ Time for Martha and Jim!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: (never done one before, but had a guest review complaining about Kate not being blamed for 'that' summer) I DON'T WRITE OR OWN THE SHOW, PLEASE TALK TO AWM.**

* * *

The quiet chattering of the guests was interrupted by Martha tapping her spoon on the side of her glass and standing up to get everybody's attention. "Hello? Over here!" She called out. "Right," she began once all eyes were on her, "thank you. Now, it's time for more speeches - lovely ones so far from the boys and Lanie, but us oldies are going to take over now, share with you a few stories of what it was like with a young Richard and Katherine." The guests laughed and Beckett and Castle shared a worried look. Goodness knows what his mother and her father had cooked up.

Jim rose from his seat too, smiling warmly at Martha. "Yes, Martha here is quite right, we're going to give you an insight into what it was like raising these two. And let me tell you, they might look innocent but they haven't always been like that!" He said, joining in with Martha's teasing. "Oh no, my Katie has had her fair share of less than perfect moments!"

"And you can bet my Richard has had just as many of his own!" Martha added with a laugh. "Now, I'm sure many of you will know that Richard seems to have inherited his flair for the dramatic from me," a murmur of agreement from those who knew Castle the best, including Ryan, Espo and Lanie. Castle pretended to look offended and Kate laughed at him, she often wondered why he hadn't followed his mother into the acting business, he was sometimes more dramatic than Martha. "And I can assure you he has always been like this - as a child, he would often try and convince his friends at school that I would lock him in the basement when he got home from school and wouldn't let him out until the next morning." Castle had the humility to look slightly guilty at this and laughter rang through the room. "Which of course was nonsense - I'd let him out for dinner and he had the weekends off." Martha concluded.

Kate laughed. She could be wondering right now what exactly she had let herself in for, but she loved Martha, she'd always been so accepting of her even with the mistakes she'd made in the past and she was lucky to have such a wonderful relationship with her husbands mother. She smiled again at being able to say that Rick was now her husband, she really was the luckiest girl in the world.

"However," Martha continued, "it seemed he actually did have a talent for acting - his teacher once phoned to check it wasn't true." Castle shook his head at his mother for bringing this up, he had been rather dramatic as a child..

Once the laughter had died down, Jim began a story of his own. "Oh well Katie was a good kid, brilliant in fact given how much her mother and I worked when she was growing up, but the second she turned sixteen, it was as if we had a different daughter. Two days after her birthday she had her lip pierced, wore enough eyeliner to rival a panda and started staying out until goodness knows what time!" He looked over at his daughter who was smiling at the memories with a slight blush on her cheeks. He hadn't minded, not really. She never really went too far, just pushed both of her parents to the limit whenever she got the chance. "Oh and the boys!"

"Oh goodness, I have a few stories about girls that my Richard dated too!"

Castle and Beckett shot their parents warning looks. Kate should have known something like this would happen, her father and Castle's mother got on far too well for them to have given a nice speech with no embarrassment. But did her father really have to bring up her old boyfriends? Jesus, she wanted to just forget some of them ever even happened, they were more of a statement of rebellion as opposed to her actually having proper romantic feelings for them.

"Mm, well my Katie dated her fair share of young men." Her father continued. "There was the guy from that grunge band - I swear he hadn't washed his hair in at least a year." Kate shuddered at that memory, that was definitely one she'd rather forget, he'd been one of the first guys she had ever dated - she'd been sixteen at the time and convinced that she knew best. "Luckily he didn't stay around for long, Katie got bored far too quickly. And then there was the senior from her school, the one with so many piercings in his ears, lips and nose I'm surprised he didn't set off metal detectors whenever he was near them! And then there was the guy with the motorbike - I still blame him for my Katie buying a Harley as soon as she'd saved enough money!" Jim stopped and looked over to where his Katie was sat with Rick. He decided he'd teased her enough about her choice of boyfriends for now. "So, Martha, tell us more about the women your Richard dated?"

Castle looked from Jim to his mother and to Kate in panic. He couldn't be sure what his mother was going to say. "Don't worry," Kate whispered in his ear, "she can't say anything that will make me love you any less. Besides, I saw enough of them on page six!" And that was exactly what Castle was worried about - it was bad enough knowing that Kate had read half of the stories, but his mother had a whole different vantage point on it.

"Oh well, there are more than I can remember! There were models, air hostesses, actresses, dancers..oh so many!" Martha teased. She never would have brought this up if she hadn't spoken to Katherine beforehand, she wanted to make sure Katherine was happy with her talking about Richard's past like this but she sort of knew really that it would be fine. Truth be told, Katherine took as much pleasure in teasing Richard as her and Alexis did - with the added bonus of knowing Richard would panic every time it was brought up into conversation. "None as beautiful as you though, Katherine." She added. "He always had a woman on his arm, pretty much since he was seventeen, I couldn't keep up! He even married two of them - though I could I have told you they weren't right for him. And the day he met Katherine? Well, I knew from then that he had found his match - someone who wouldn't let him get away with anything!" Martha stopped and smiled at her son and daughter in law, she was so very happy for the both of them and it meant a lot for her to see them both this happy.

"Now, it hasn't always been easy for the two of them, oh no, they're both very stubborn and determined people and that has caused one or two problems along the way! What with Katherine being afraid to admit how she felt and Richard afraid to push too far in fear of pushing her away..definitely lead to a few miscommunication issues but they figured it out in the end."

"That they did, Martha, that they did." Jim smiled. "I'll be the first to agree that my Katie is stubborn, always has been. Even as a toddler she had to do everything her way, wouldn't even let us help her get dressed! Oh you can't even imagine how many days she spent with her shoes on the wrong feet or her t-shirt on back to front - but she wouldn't let us help her change it!" Castle laughed, that was his Kate alright - never wanting to admit she was wrong. Well, she did that a little more now, ever since she'd let her walls down and let him in.

"I know it hasn't been the easiest of rides for the two of you but you got there in the end." Martha said. "Richard - I've always been proud of you, you've made a good name for yourself and you work ever so hard. You're a brilliant father to Alexis here - doesn't mean I don't want more grandchildren though! Katherine - I know it hasn't always been easy for you but even I can see the influence my son has had on you, he adores you and I can see how much you love him and I'm so happy for you both, you make a wonderful couple and I'm so pleased you finally worked out your differences and got it together. I've seen you as the daughter I never had for many years now and I know I can never take the place of your mother but I hope you can see me as someone you can come to if you ever feel the need. I hope you both have a wonderful life together - you deserve it!" She raised her glass and toasted her son and the girl she thought of as a daughter and said "to Richard and Katherine." With the guests doing the same.

"Rick - first I have to say a huge thank you. I know Katie isn't the easiest person to be around but you've stuck with her through it all, never leaving her side unless she asked you to and being there for her when she needed someone the most. I know you never met Johanna, but I can promise you without a doubt that she would have loved you just as much as we do and she would have been happy that you were the one to win over Katie's heart." He paused, taking a deep breath, it was still hard to talk about his wife like this, especially on a day that she should have been here to enjoy too. "Katie, I love you. So much. I'm so proud of how far you've come and I know you'll be the first to admit that having Rick around has made it easier. Your mother would have been so proud of you today, you look just like her, you know.." He broke off at the tears swimming in his daughters eyes. He knew how much she was missing her mom, particularly today. "Don't cry, sweetheart, you know she's looking down on you and I'm sure she was looking down on you when you first met Rick, too and right now she'll be saying 'I told you so' - the two of you are meant to be together, Katie and you've definitely got the most wonderful, amazing man there - you're a lucky girl. Rick, you just continue to look after her the way you always have done and we'll get along just fine." He stopped, raising his glass just as Martha had done and said "to Katie and Rick."

Putting his glass down, Jim wiped the tears from his own eyes and walked over to hug his daughter. "She'd be so happy today, Katie, so happy." He whispered in her ear, feeling her squeeze him in return.

"I know, daddy, thank you." She whispered back. It had been a wonderful day, the only thing she wished was that her mother was here. They had left a seat out for her during the ceremony and she was going to visit her with Rick in the morning. It had been hard doing it without her, but she had Martha and Alexis - and most importantly she had Rick.

She switched places with her husband and moved to hug Martha. "Thank you, Martha. I know I haven't always been the best person to your son but I promise you I've never loved anyone the way I love him."

"I know you do, kiddo. And he loves you too, always has. And I meant what I said - if you need me, you know where I am."

"Thank you, Martha. He's lucky to have you, you know." Kate said.

"Oh I know." Martha said with a laugh, returning to her seat next to Alexis.

"Well, that's the parents out of the way." Rick whispered into her ear. "And it wasn't that bad, was it?"

Kate laughed. "No, I'm sure it could have gone a lot worse! But um, Alexis is up next..I think I'm more worried about that one if I'm honest.."

* * *

**_A/N: found this chapter pretty hard to write, one of the reasons it's fairly short - I always have trouble with Martha and I've hardly touched on Jim in any previous stories and I can ever tell if they're authentic or not so your reviews would be more than welcome, especially for this chapter!_**


	4. Alexis

_**A/N: see what happens when you leave me lots of nice reviews? I'm updating again pretty quick - and it's Alexis' turn..**_

* * *

_Kate laughed. "No, I'm sure it could have gone a lot worse! But um, Alexis is up next..I think I'm more worried about that one if I'm honest.."_

* * *

"Hey, don't worry about it, this is Alexis. She loves you, you know that."

"Mmmm maybe." Kate replied, sounding completely unconvinced. "Not so sure she loved me all the times I was a complete bi-"

"Katherine Beckett Castle don't you dare finish that sentence." Castle interrupted with a force that had his wife staring at him in shock. "I don't care what Alexis thinks, as long as she's happy then I'm happy. And if I'm happy, she's happy. And _you_ make me happy." He looked down at his gorgeous bride and tried to ease her fears, he knew Alexis had had some issues in the beginning but they'd worked through them and he knew what she was planning on saying about Kate in her speech and he was so happy and so proud he couldn't put it into words. Slightly worrying for someone who made a living out of writing.. "I think I said happy so many times it doesn't sound like a word anymore.." He mused.

Kate laughed at her completely adorable husband. "I love you." She whispered in his ear and the grin that lit up his face made it so worth it.

"I love you too. Now, let's sit back down so Alexis can make her speech. And stop panicking, she loves you, I promise."

Kate wasn't _too_ worried, after all, Alexis wasn't stupid - if she went too far then her dad would be angry and Alexis loved her dad way too much to upset him. And she had agreed to be a bridesmaid, surely that counted for something?

* * *

_Kate had text Alexis the night before to see if she could meet for lunch the following afternoon. Alexis had replied quickly, saying that she had a couple of hours before classes and so they'd arranged to meet at a little diner not far from Alexis' campus._

_Kate arrived twenty minutes early, extremely nervous and worrying about what she was going to say. She'd left the precinct, telling Castle that she had an errand to run for the wedding so he couldn't come - technically she _was_ running an errand for the wedding, just probably not what he had in mind. _

_She ordered coffee and waited for Alexis to arrive, lost in her own thoughts for a while._

_"Detective Beckett?" Alexis interrupted. _

_"Hey, Alexis." Kate said with a warm smile as the girl slipped into a seat opposite her. "When are you going to start calling me Kate?" _

_"Sorry, force of habit. You know how dad is on manners and things, when I first met you he would've thought it rude to call you anything _other_ than Detective Beckett..I guess it just stuck. Though you aren't going to be Detective Beckett for much longer, hey!" _

_Kate smiled at that. "Well, I'll be Detective Beckett Castle. Can't let your dad get his own way all the time!"_

_Alexis let out a small laugh. The fact that Kate was hyphenating her surname was something she admired in the detective. She was an independent woman who had made a name for herself in certain in cirlces and she wasn't giving all of that up just because she was marrying her dad._

_The waitress came back over and Alexis ordered a coffee too and both of them ordering pancakes. For lunch. "Your dad would be so proud if he saw us eating pancakes for lunch.."_

_"Yeah, he would! Where is he anyway?" Alexis asked. She had figured that Kate wanted to meet her alone, otherwise her father would have text, but she didn't know what Kate had told him._

_"At the precinct with Espo and Ryan. Probably driving them crazy with more CIA __or alien abduction theories." She explained._

_"Ah, I see..and does he know.." She trailed off. It wasn't that she thought her father would mind her meeting with Kate behind his back, but she wasn't exactly sure of her intentions right now and wondered what her father knew._

_"That I'm meeting with you? No. I told him I had an errand to run for the wedding, sort of a surprise, obviously he pouted and almost threw a temper tantrum that I wouldn't tell him but I left him with an interesting case, he'll be fine."_

_Alexis relaxed a little, if it was a surprise for the wedding, it couldn't be that bad, right? _

_"So um, what's this surprise?" She asked as their pancakes arrived. They'd both chosen the same - maple syrup and bacon. She felt they should take a picture to show her father one day, see what an influence he had on them._

_"Well, as I'm sure you know, your father and I have been planning this wedding together - we're making the decisions together and finding things we both like." Kate began._

_Alexis nodded. She was grateful for that, that they were doing it together. So many women would just have it their way and not worry about what the groom wanted..but then again, when had Kate ever been like other women? _

_"There's uh, one or two things we are doing separately though, a couple of decisions we're making alone and we're both fine with that." Kate continued. Here it came, the reason she wanted to meet with Alexis like this. "For example, your father has left me to sort out the bridesmaids - he said it's up to me who I have and why. And uh, I was um wondering if you wanted to be a bridesmaid?" She shot out quickly before filling her mouth with pancake. Eventually, she looked up from her plate to see what was taking Alexis so long to reply._

_The girl was staring at her. "_That's_ what you asked me here for?" She questioned._

_Kate nodded, swallowing her mouthful. "Yeah, look, Alexis, if you don't want to then you don't have to, no one is going to force you into a frilly pink dress that looks like it belongs in a pageant show but I want you to be a bridesmaid."_

_"And dad?" _

_"Has no idea I'm asking you. Though I highly doubt he's going to be against the idea." Kate replied. She drank a sip of her coffee, still waiting for Alexis' answer._

_"So..this is all on you?"_

_Oh. So _that's_ what she was worried about, that Castle had put her up to it. "Alexis, your father did not put me up to this, okay? I'm asking you to be a bridesmaid because _I_ want you to be one. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye where your father is concerned but I'd like to think we're past that now. I know you probably still don't completely trust me but if I have to spend the rest of my life proving to you and anyone else for that matter, how much I love your father then I'll be happy to."_

_"Well then, if you're sure? It's your big day after all.."_

_"No, Alexis, it's mine _and_ Rick's big day. And I want you to be as much a part of it as possible." _

_"Okay then, yeah. But no frilly pink dresses!"_

_Kate laughed, the tension visibly leaving her body as she finally relaxed for the first time since walking into the diner. "Great, thank you. And no frilly pink dresses..god they'd look awful with your gorgeous hair anyway. No, we're going to go shopping and find you the most beautiful bridesmaid dress and you're going to look absolutely amazing!"_

* * *

Alexis stood up, taking a deep breath before she began her speech. She thought writing the valedictorian speech when she graduated high school had been hard but that was nothing compared to this. She'd scrunched up so many pieces of paper when she realised she didn't like it, but _finally_ she'd written one she was happy with.

"The first time I met Kate, she crashed the book launch for dad's last Derrick Storm novel. Oh my, you should have seen her face when he turned around with a pen in his hand and asked _where_ she'd like his autograph." The guests laughed - all of them knew how Kate and Rick had been back then, him a playboy author and her a by the book detective. Oh how times had changed. "And she's been around pretty much ever since. After my dad managed to talk his way into shadowing her, they were pretty much inseparable." She smiled at the memories, her dad hadn't shut up about the 'amazing detective' from day one.

"I'm not going to lie, there were times when I wished he wasn't doing it, especially when he almost got shot and even more so when Kate got shot." She looked over at her dad and Kate, she wasn't going to go into this too much, they were past it now, but she'd been the one dealing with her father when Kate wasn't around.

"I'll be the first to admit that I haven't always been the best spokesperson for their relationship but for some reason Kate saw past that and asked me to be a bridesmaid anyway."

She saw her dad look at Kate with so much love in his eyes that she couldn't believe there had been a time when she thought it might be better if they weren't together. All she wanted was for her dad to be happy and anyone could see that Kate made him the happiest person in the world.

"The thing is, I was there when Kate wasn't - the times when they'd had a huge fight and she'd pushed him away yet again. And at times, I hated her for it and couldn't for the life of me understand why my dad went back time after time. But then my dad stopped treating me like a kid and finally accepted that I was grown up - something I believe I have Kate to thank for - and he explained to me _why_ he kept going back. Detective Esposito was right with what he said - the secret to a long relationship is to keep showing up. And although I still get angry sometimes at what my dad went through when he was waiting, he taught me to understand that Kate was going through just as hard a time - except she hadn't realised she needed him yet." She smiled in Kate's direction. This had been another conversation the two of them had had without her father around.

* * *

_This time, Alexis had come home for the weekend, knowing that her father was spending his Saturday getting fitted for his wedding suit along with Detectives Esposito and Ryan and she knew Kate had the weekend off work. _

_Once her dad had left, she went into the kitchen to make coffee - making one for Kate too, just the way she knew the detective liked it. Minus the hearts of course - that would just be weird. She took the coffees into the lounge where Kate was sat looking through wedding magazines, adding things to her list that she hadn't thought of. _

_"Oh. Thank you, Alexis, you didn't have to make me a-" she broke off, she knew that look. "Wait, when your dad makes me coffees like this it's either to see me smile or as a bribe. And you have the same look on your face that he does when he wants something."_

Busted_. "Ah, yeah, you're right. I um..look, I know I haven't been the best person to you about your relationship with my dad and I'd like to think I started behaving a little more respectfully after my dad told me why he kept going back, but I was wondering if you'd tell me from your point of view..why my dad?" _

_"You Castles get straight to the point, huh." She laughed. "And for the record - the coffee is great but you didn't have to make to me one just to ask me that, you know. You can ask me whatever you want and I'll try and answer as honestly as I can. But why your dad, huh?" She took a deep breath. "I love your dad, Alexis, so much. I know I haven't always shown it and I'm sorry for what I put you through, but I promise you I love him like I've never loved anyone. If I'm honest, I first realised I was in love with him the summer he went to the Hamptons with Gina. I'd just broken up with Demming and I was going to go with him but then he showed up with Gina and I realised I'd missed my chance. I don't know what would have happened had I gone with him, but not being able to go because I didn't tell him in time made me realise how much I was in love with him."_

_"So why didn't you tell him when he came back?" Alexis asked._

_"Because he was with Gina and I thought he was happy. All I want is for him to be happy and if that wasn't with me then that was something I had to live with. And besides, he didn't _call_."_

_Alexis laughed, she remembered after that summer - she'd been waiting on a phone call too and her dad had _not_ been helpful about it. "Yeah I know, he told me. I guess we were both in the same boat at that point, I was waiting on a call from a guy I was crazy about too. But um, then you started seeing Josh?" _

_"Yeah, I did. And your dad was right - I hid in nowhere relationships with men I didn't love because I was scared. I hadn't let anyone in in so long and your dad just didn't _stop_. He was relentless - until he got back with Gina. So then I guess I thought he'd moved on and maybe I should too, I knew he wouldn't wait for me forever."_

_"He would." Alexis said quietly and Kate looked at her. "He would wait forever, I've never seen him spend longer than a month on a woman until he got what he wanted, but he waited for you for four years."_

_"And then I got shot and your dad told me he loved me. I know he only told me then in case..in case I didn't make it, but man that was bad timing. I mean, I was still with Josh and I'd just been shot for crying out loud, I kind of needed to deal with that first." _

_"But then you lied to him." Alexis said and Kate could tell she was getting angry._

_"Yeah, I did." And Kate saw the shock on the girls face. "What, you think I'd try and deny it? How could I? I know what your father has told you and even if he hadn't I wouldn't be able to lie to you. You're not a kid anymore, Alexis, and I'm not going to treat you like one." _

_"Thank you. For telling me the truth and uh..convincing my dad I'm not a kid anymore. I know he still likes to think I need protecting from the big bad world but I'm in college, I'm not a baby anymore."_

_"I know you're not and so does your dad but even my dad still sees me as his baby. I guess it must be a dad thing! And you're old enough to know these things now, you're a smart girl and you probably know a hell of a lot more than me when it comes to actually doing relationships right!"_

_"Well, I wouldn't go that far. I did move in with a guy who only ate fruit, remember?"_

_"Yeah, I remember. God your dad didn't shut up about that for months!" She laughed. "Look, I know I shouldn't have lied to your dad about what I remembered but I couldn't remember the last time somebody had told me they loved me and actually meant it - aside from my father, of course. I'd spent the past three years realising how amazing your dad is and I guess I felt like I wouldn't be good enough for him."_

_"I know, my dad told me. And I'm sure you realised that when I stopped being a complete cow to you."_

_"Sweetie, you were just looking out for your dad, I know that. I'm not going to lie and say it was easy because it wasn't, but I understand why you were how you were. And hey, we're friends now right?"_

_"Yeah, we are." Alexis smiled. "Actually, I was um wondering..did you..can you..I've seen this amazing dress for the wedding but I'm not sure if it'll look okay. Can you come with me and let me know what you think?"_

_Kate almost cried. She knew how much it meant to Castle for her to get on with Alexis and it seemed they had finally found a way to do just that. "Of course I will honey. You wanna go now and then we can grab some lunch while we're out?" _

_"Sounds good to me."_

* * *

"I guess it had always been obvious that Kate was different to anyone else my dad ever brought home. When I was little it was all 'hi, I'm gonna be your new mommy' and then when I was a bit older it was a rush to get me out of the way. Needless to say those relationships didn't last long, they were just after my dad for his money. The thing with Kate is that she was never bothered by all of that, in fact I've never seen my dad try so hard to impress someone before. He knew that Kate was different and his bad boy charm wasn't going to work this time." Kate laughed and her dad pretended to look offended.

"Kate has always been someone who I could talk to, even when they were just friends. And the best thing was that nothing changed when they got together - Kate still treated me like an adult, as a friend and not just as her boyfriends daughter. She never once tried to replace my mother and for that I admire her, many women have tried in the past." Though Alexis wasn't really sure if it was even possible to replace someone who was never around. "Over the last six years Kate has become like the big sister I never had. Someone I can look up to. I'm not really much like my mom, acting was never for me - I've always wanted to do something a little different and meeting Kate has made me realise that it's completely possible to do that. I've always had my dad but it's been pretty great having Kate around to look up too as well, she's a strong, independent woman and maybe one day I can be like that. And although I'll never have an actual big sister, you guys might give me a little sister one day and if I can be half the big sister you've been to me then I'll be happy."

Tears began forming in Kate's eyes. Dammit she didn't want to cry but this speech was so beautiful and she was so proud of Alexis right now.

"I'll never forget the day my dad solved his first case with Kate and the boys. He came home so happy that he'd been able to help and he wrote for hours after that. Honestly, I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever write again after killing off Derrick Storm but then he met Kate. And although it soon became clear it was about more than the books, it didn't stop him writing a load more bestsellers." She smiled at her father before continuing. "I'm proud of you, daddy."

Castle looked at his daughter in admiration, she really was a remarkable girl, _woman_, he corrected. Kate had made sure he realised that his little girl was all grown up now.

"All I want is for my dad to be happy - and I have never seen him as happy as he is with Kate, never. And even I've noticed how happy my dad makes Kate - they really are perfect for each other. Kate - thank you. For understanding. For being there not just for my dad, but for me. It wasn't really easy growing up with my mother living on the other side of the country, but now I have you. And while you're not replacing my mom, you're there for me day in, day out and I know I can come to you with anything, especially the stuff I don't wanna talk to my dad about." She laughed at her dad's reaction to that - he clapped his hands over his ears and pretended he couldn't hear her while Kate shook her head and laughed at him.

"Daddy - I'm so happy that you're happy, you're the most amazing father any girl could wish for and I'm lucky to have you. And so will any children you two have and I know Kate is gonna make an amazing mom someday. I'm so pleased for you both and I just want to say thank you again to Kate for asking me to be a bridesmaid, it really does mean a lot."

Alexis left the table to go and hug her father and Kate. She started with her dad, whispering "I love you" in his ear as she did.

Moving to Kate, she whispered "thank you and look after him" in her ear. She loved Kate, she really did. And she was so lucky that Kate was how she was with her, so many of the women her dad had met brushed her off - they saw her as a nuisance.

"That was beautiful, Pumpkin," Castle said, "I'm so proud of you - we both are."

"Your dad's right. We're both proud of you. You're a beautiful young woman and you've been so amazing to me and I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Kate. Both of you." She smiled, hugging them both once more.

"See nothing to worry about." Castle murmured in Kate's ear.

"Mm, but it's my turn next, maybe you should be worried?"

* * *

_**A/N: okay so that was quite a bit longer than I thought it would be! Something I wish we saw more of on the show is Kate and Alexis together, so I guess that's where all this Kate/Alexis fluff came from! I'm sorry if it's too heavy on the flashbacks, but I felt it was important to write.**_

_** There's going to be either one or two more chapters - still got both Kate and Rick to go, not sure yet if it'll be a chapter each or both in the same one, any preferences? As always, reviews would make me happy - more nice reviews = another chapter out sooner ;)**_


	5. Wait, what?

_**A/N: oh my goodness, you guys are the best! Thank you sooooo much for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! A couple of people suggested this, so I'm adding an extra chapter here before we get to Kate and Rick (who will have a chapter each).**_

* * *

Kate was bubbling with a mixture of excitement and nerves. She was about to make her speech - and she wasn't exactly the most articulate of people when it came to feelings, even worse when her husband was a writer - he'd have the most incredible speech prepared, she was sure of it. However, with her nerves, she felt excitement - for the same reason she was nervous. As someone who often hid their feelings and didn't speak up when it might help, she was excited to actually make a speech in front of her friends and family about her and Castle.

Castle was shooting her sideways glances just as she was about to stand up. _Maybe he's worried about what I'm going to say?_ She wondered to herself.

Castle wasn't worried about what she was going to say in her speech, he was looking for her reaction to the first of a few little surprises he'd organised for her.

Before Kate could stand up and ask for everyone's attention, somebody else did first.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" Came a familiar voice from across the room.

_Wait, what_? Kate's eyes shot to the person stood up and waiting for silence and then back to her husband next to her, had he planned this? The small smile he sent her answered her silent question.

"Now, I haven't been the most supportive person of Mr Castle in the past, but nonetheless, I'm doing this anyway. I know it was unexpected so I'll keep it short and let Detective Beckett and Mr Castle have their say - I'm sure you're all excitedly waiting to hear what wonderful tales Mr Castle has concocted for today's events!" The guests laughed and Kate relaxed slightly, she couldn't believe Castle had asked Gates to speak!

Castle also relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief - he hadn't been sure how Kate would take Gates making a speech but the smile on her face now suggested she wasn't angry with him. To be honest, he'd been surprised when Gates had agreed, he was half expecting her to say no..

* * *

_"Mr Castle is there a reason you're stood in the doorway to my office or are you just doing it to annoy me?" _

_"I..uh, um-"_

_"Spit it out, Mr Castle, I don't have all day," she said, putting down her pen and taking off her glasses. Looking up at him, she noticed that the writer looked nervous and agitated. "Is everything okay?" She asked._

_"Oh er yeah, everything's fine. May I?" He asked, gesturing at the chair opposite her. She nodded and he sat down, "I wanted to ask you something, a favour."_

_She raised her eyebrows at him, "I don't see what I can do for you." _

_"It's just uh, well you know Kate - Detective Beckett - and I are getting married in two weeks.."_

_"Yes, I am well aware of your wedding date." _

_"Right. Well we're just doing the last minute planning and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind saying a few words at the reception?"_

_Gates looked at him in shock - that hadn't been what she was expecting. After all, she had hardly had a nice conversation with Mr Castle since she had taken over as Captain over two years ago now. Though admittedly, he had proved himself to be a pretty valuable member of the team over that time - on occasion, anyway, he just made it a little more difficult sometimes with his inane theories about the CIA and ninjas._

_"I..yes, I suppose that could be arranged," she replied, "may I ask why?"_

_"Thank you, I know it'll mean a lot to Kate. Yes of course, you've been a part of this precinct for over two years now and I know how much the other detectives respect you. Esposito, Ryan and Kate especially had an excellent relationship with their previous Captain - he was a great man - and I know they've grown to see you as just a good a person. And I thought it would be nice for you all if you said a few words..though I'm not so sure if that's me giving you an open window to hate me as much as you like at my own wedding.."_

_Gates chuckled, he was actually a very good man was Mr Castle. "Well thank you, Mr Castle, I would be honoured," she told him with a smile._

_"Great! Oh, and would you mind not mentioning this to Detective Beckett? Just one of a few surprises I'm planning for the big day.""_

_"Of course, it can stay between us," she thought for a moment, "Detective Beckett is a lucky woman."_

* * *

"Mr Castle came to see me a couple of weeks ago and asked me to say a few words this afternoon - something of a surprise for his wife I understand. I was more than happy to oblige, it's actually quite an honour for him to ask me, given our less than perfect past."

Kate smiled, it had been hard in those first few months of Gates taking over, she couldn't stand Rick but now they seemed to get on a little better, thankfully.

"I know I haven't always approved of having Mr Castle in my precinct but I am willing to admit that he has been slightly helpful on occasion, his aptitude for thinking outside of the box has helped my detectives on some of their cases. I'm still not happy with the ridiculous theories you insist on giving us though."

Castle smiled - she might be knocking his theories but her eyes were twinkling, she liked him really.

"The first year of me being Captain at the twelfth, the happy couple weren't actually together, although I will admit I did assume they were when I first met them, as I'm sure a lot of people did. And then when they finally did get together - the same day I had my best detective hand in her badge, I believe - they tried to hide it for the sake of professionalism."

Both Castle and Beckett looked slightly sheepish. They _thought_ they'd managed to stop her from finding out until they were ready.

"I let them carry on without letting on that I knew for almost a year - until that awful day when Detective Beckett was stood on a bomb. I arrived with Detectives Esposito and Ryan once everything had been concluded and I thought it was about time I let them know. There's not many people who would have stayed in that situation, but Mr Castle did. That for me was the time I realised just how in love they were and that Detective Beckett was extremely lucky to have a man like that on her side."

Kate looked to her husband and smiled at him. That day had been one of the worst of her life and she would be eternally grateful that he had stayed with her until the end, despite her insistence that he leave.

"I know it hasn't been the easiest of relationships for the two of you but I think you'll both agree that it's all been worth it. I wasn't there to see them in the beginning and I for one cannot imagine a time where Kate wasn't completely in love with Mr Castle."

Kate rolled her eyes at the look Castle gave her, he was still adamant she had been into him from day one, jerk.

"Mr Castle - I apologise for ever underestimating you, I have learnt over the last few years that despite the jovial personality you express upon us all that underneath is an incredibly caring, gentle and amazing man, one who has become a vital part of our team. Detective Beckett - you look absolutely breathtaking today and I hope this day has been everything you ever imagined. You're one of the best detectives I've ever had the pleasure of working with and your determination to stick by Mr Castle is admirable. You're a lucky girl and I wish you both the best for the future. And I don't want to see either of you inside my precinct for two weeks, goodness knows you both deserve it!" She raised her glass and said, "to Mr and Mrs Castle" and the guests followed.

Captain Gates walked over to the newlyweds. "Thank you, Sir, that was beautiful - and a complete surprise!" Kate said with a glance at her husband who was stood next to her.

"Well, you have Mr Castle to thank for that! I meant what I said though, about both of you."

"Thank you, Captain," Castle said, "and uh, thank you for the nice words you said about me."

"You're welcome. Keep hold of him Detective, he's special."

"Oh don't worry, Sir, I'm planning on keeping him forever," she replied and Gates gave them both another smile before heading back to her seat.

"Thank you," Kate whispered to Castle, "that was really sweet of you to do."

"Anything for you," he replied with a kiss on her lips.

* * *

_**A/N: so if you requested that Gates say a few words, there you go! I wasn't planning on writing that one which is why it's pretty short, but thought it could be fun! As usual, reviews make me happier than ..I don't know, how does that saying going? A clam? Larry? You get the point ;)**_

_**twitter: holaitsjade | tumblr: stanaabanana**_


	6. Kate

**_A/N: thank you, you're all so incredibly amazing, can't believe how many of you are liking this story! Time for Kate to speak.._**

**_PS: I'm not sure if I cried at this while writing it or if it was because I had Sport Relief on at the time. (Google it if you're not british!) I'm going with Sport Relief, everyone cries at that!_**

* * *

Once the commotion had settled and the guests were silent again, patiently waiting for the next speech, Kate stood to say her part. "First of all, I'd like to say a huge thank you to you all for coming today, it means a huge amount to both me and Castle and we're so pleased you're here to share this special day with us." She paused for a moment, smiling around at her friends and family - both old and new.

"Also, I'd like to thank Esposito, Ryan, Lanie, Martha, Dad, Alexis and Captain Gates - although that last one was a surprise to me - all of your speeches were brilliant and we're both so happy that you could do that for us." Taking a deep breath, she felt Castle squeeze her hand suddenly realised she had nothing to be nervous about - these were her friends, her family, and she was supposed to be talking about her relationship with Castle. Over six years of him shadowing her had given her more than enough to talk about.

"There's just a few things I want to say before I talk about my new husband," he pouted at being left until the end and she added, "saving the best until last," with a smile at him. "First, I want to thank my dad. For walking me down the aisle, for being so supportive of me whatever I chose to do and for being there for me. I know it hasn't been easy and we've had some incredibly rough times but we made it. I love you, daddy, and you really do mean the world to me," she finished with a tearful smile in her dad's direction and saw that he had tears in his eyes too, she'd always be his little girl at heart.

"Next, I want to thank two of my best friends - Espo and Ryan. They've been the best partners I could possibly wish for up in homicide, it's not an easy job and getting to work with you two makes it more than bearable on the toughest cases. We've stuck together and you've both been so supportive of Castle, even when he was just an annoying tag along," the boys laughed and were joined by the rest of the guests. Castle pretended to look put-out.

"You just wait until it's my turn Mrs Castle," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I can't wait," she grinned back at him. "Third, I want to thank Lanie - sweetie, you're my best friend and I don't know where I'd be without you! I know I'm not easy to deal with half the time but you did it anyway, I'm so happy that you agreed to be my maid of honour today and I love you so much. You're always there to put things into perspective and you're never one to be afraid of saying exactly what you think - which I came to realise was exactly what I needed when it came to my relationship with Castle! Thank you," she smiled at her friend, tearing up again when she saw the tears flowing down Lanie's face.

"Martha - you've always been so lovely to me, even when I probably didn't deserve it. I know you raised Castle on your own and let me tell you, you did a wonderful job. I know he jokes around and pretends he's the odd one out, but I know he wouldn't be half the man he is today if he hadn't had you guiding him along the way - and I think we all know where he got his flair for the dramatic from! It's also evident how good a job you did with him when you look at the amazing job he did raising Alexis.

Alexis, I know you haven't always been my number one fan but I think you addressed that in your beautiful speech. You're an incredible young woman and I know how proud your father is of you - how proud we both are of you. When I first met you, you were the most responsible teenager I'd ever come across - which was surprising given how childish your father was back then! Thank you for what you said about me being like a big sister to you, it means the world that you see me like that and I hope we always stay as close as we are now." Alexis smiled back at her and Kate finally felt like she had a place in the girls family.

"There's one more thing," she hesitated for a moment, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "There's three people that should be here today but aren't. The first is my hero, my training officer Mike Royce. He was the first person to tell me I'd make it as a detective and he believed in me the whole way. At the academy they taught us how to do paperwork - Royce taught me to be a cop. We didn't have the best ending and I wish things had turned out differently but what gets me through it is knowing he wanted me and Castle to be together. He wrote me a letter before he died and I think he knew I'd still listen to every word he said and I'm sure he'd be ecstatic right now to know I actually listened to him.

Next, is Captain Roy Montgomery. He was the best damn cop in this city and he died to save me." Kate wasn't too sure how much everyone else knew, but she knew that only her, Javi, Ryan and Castle knew the whole story. "He made me the detective I am today and I cannot thank him enough for that, I just wish he was still here today," she looked over to where Montgomery's wife Evelyn, and daughters Rebecca and Mary were sat, offering them a supportive smile. She had been so pleased when they had agreed to attend today, she knew it wasn't easy for them still.

"Lastly is my mom," and as much as she had tried to stop them, a lone tear fell past her eyelashes. "My mom was the most incredible, amazing, beautiful woman - even when she was telling me 'I told you so'. It hasn't been easy without her, especially when it came to today because she should have been here, helping me pick out dresses and giving me advice on flower arrangements. But I know, wherever she is, she'd be happy. All she ever wanted was for me to be happy and I honestly could not be more ecstatic at marrying the man of my dreams." She stopped, trying to gather herself and not break down completely and the only thing that stopped her was Castle clutching her hand. She took a few deep breaths and looked around the room, noticing tears on more than a few peoples faces. "I love you, mommy and I wish you could be here to see how I happy I am."

She had been to see her mom, alone, just two days ago, she wanted to see her one last time before she married Castle, keep her mom in the loop on what was going on.

* * *

_"Hey, mommy," she whispered softly as she reached her moms grave, sinking to the grass next to it. "I'm getting married in two days - two days, can you believe it?!" She couldn't quite get her head around the fact that she was just two days away from the rest of her life._

_"Everything is sorted, I'm spending the night alone with Castle and then we're spending the day with Alexis tomorrow, before we go our separate ways for the night. I__ offered to let them have the day to themselves but she insisted I was there too. You'd love her mom, she's so smart and beautiful, I'm sure the two of you would have had some very interesting conversations, you should see the way she challenges daddy when we all get together!" Kate loved watching her father interact with Alexis, listening in on their heated debates. She could tell that her father enjoyed them just as much, Kate had learnt way too early to just let him say what he wanted and move on, it was nice for him to get those times with Alexis._

_"I can't help thinking how much you would have loved Castle, too. Well, who doesn't love him? I mean, I know I pretended to hate him at first, but that wore off after about ten minutes. He's the best, mom. Well, you know that.." Kate had brought Castle here a few times, introduced him to her mom. He had been wonderful, so polite and respectful of the conversations Kate had with her. He didn't know she was here now though, she'd told him she had an errand to run for the wedding, but she wasn't sure he had brought it, he had given her a strange look as she hurried out of the door to the loft. _

_"I wish you were here, mom," she whispered softly, letting the tears flow freely down her face. Normally she was pretty good at keeping it together, but there were certain moments, such as her wedding, where she missed her even more than usual. Her mom should have been here to help with the planning, she could just imagine her and Martha sitting around the table for hours with a couple of bottles of wine and conspiring together. _

_She knew that because her mom had been murdered, that's why she was a cop and that's why she had been the lead detective on Allison Tisdale's case all those years ago, leading her to her meeting with Castle. You could say that if her mom hadn't died then she never would have met Castle, but she preferred to think of it as fate. Not that Katherine Beckett believed in fate, oh no, that was all Castle, but she liked to think that had her mom survived, she would have met Castle anyway._

_"Anyway, I just wanted to pop by and say hi, let you know how things are going and to tell you that I'm happy. I know that's all you ever wanted for me and I can tell you I never would have thought I could be this happy, and he does that mom, he makes me this happy. I love him so much and I really wish you could be here to witness that." She stood up, brushing off stray bits of grass from her jeans. "I'm going now, mom, but I'll come back soon, with Castle. Might even bring Alexis, I'm sure she'd love to meet you." She had been meaning to ask Alexis here for a while but had never mustered up the courage, but maybe now she could. "I love you, mommy." _

_She turned to walk away, wiping the tears from her face. Halfway back to her car, she stopped, noticing a figure standing by it. Looking more closely, she saw it was Castle._

_"What're you doing here?" She asked as she caught up to him._

_"Figured this is where you'd be. Just wanted to check you were okay," he said, wrapping her into his side._

_"I'm okay, just wanted to see her one more time before we got married," she told him._

_"She'd be so proud, you know," he whispered into her hair._

_"I know I try and push you away at times like this but I'm glad you realised where I was going and followed me, thank you."_

_"Always, Kate, always."_

* * *

Coming back to the present, Kate smiled to no one in particular before she spoke again. "The first day I met Richard Castle I thought he was the most immature, self-centred, egotistical, jackass I had ever met. Six years later and I guess now I think he's an immature, sometimes egotistical and sometimes jackass, because you could never, ever call Richard Castle self-centred when you know the real him." She couldn't believe how far they'd come, so different yet still the same.

"I spent a good year telling myself and anyone else who dared to mention it that he was only doing it for the books and that I was only doing it because Captain Montgomery insisted the NYPD needed more good press. And as much as I tried to hide it, I was falling for him. Not that I was telling him that, of course, the last thing he needed was more ego stroking!" The guests laughed good naturedly, they all loved Castle - even the 'I'm actually quite famous' Castle.

"It wasn't easy, not at all. I think as soon as we both realised it could be about more than the books, other _things_ got in the way," _namely Demming, Gina, Josh and an air hostess,_ she added silently. "And then when Castle told me how he really felt, I pushed him away as I had done so many times before. He stuck with me though, knew I was close to letting him in and then as Captain Gates said earlier, I handed in my badge and finally gave in. It took four years of flirting and teasing and fall outs, but we got there in the end." She smiled down at her husband, still not completely convinced he really was hers for life.

"But I think what kept us going through the the tough times once we were together was the fact that we had the previous four years to fall back on. We know each other inside out, we've been finishing each other's sentences for years and that's what led us here today. So you might say we were stupid for not getting together before we did, but if we had, would we be as strong as we are now?"

"I want to say the biggest thank you to my new husband. Without him, I don't know where I'd be. Just as his books saved me when I was younger, the man himself saved me more recently. He stuck with me when I needed someone the most - even if I didn't realise it at the time. Anyone who knew me six years ago would be able to see the change in me immediately, I'm a much better person now and it's all thanks to the man I just married." She paused for a moment, smiling to herself at how wonderful her life was right now.

"Castle, you're the most incredible, amazing man and our partnership, and relationship has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I know you've done this before but for me, this is it, my one and done remember?" She laughed a little at that, "little did either of us know that when I said that I'd end up marrying you! You might be a genius at annoying me but you're also an incredible partner - in both respects. I could not imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you and I'm so happy that you want to spend the rest of yours with me."

She took a deep breath, her love for this man knew no bounds. "I'm so in love with you, Richard Castle and I always will be. Always."

Once Kate had finished, the guests applauded and Castle stood up next to her, planting his lips on hers.

"I love you, Kate, so much," he breathed out against her lips.

"I love you, too," she smiled at him, "now, try and beat that, writer boy," he raised his eyebrows at her, "okay, man, writer man."

* * *

**_A/N: read it all through when I was done and I think it was this I was crying at. Blame it on hormones? Wah, why did I write that? As usual, reviews would make me happy. And stop me crying ;) _**


	7. Rick

**_A/N: oh wow, I'm glad I wasn't the only one crying at the last chapter! Here's Rick's speech - which marks the end of the story, thank you so much if you're still with me!_**

* * *

Castle was so proud of Kate right now, he knew she wasn't one for words and that speech she had just given had blown him away. She had been so clear and eloquent and her words had gone straight to his heart. He had thought the day after they got together that he couldn't love her anymore, but each day she surprised him and he fell harder everyday. Oh god, he was such a sap where Kate was concerned, he couldn't remember ever being this mushy over anyone else! Planting one last kiss on her lips, he stood up to deliver his speech to their guests.

"Hey guys, can I have your attention please?" He called out, waiting for quiet to fall. Quite a few guests wee still looking a little emotional after Kate's speech - not that he could blame them, it had been heartbreaking, he had no idea how she could be so strong in that situation, she really was extraordinary.

"Thank you. First, I'd like to echo what my lovely wife said, thank you all for coming today, it really does mean a lot to us. Also, thank you again to those who have given speeches this afternoon, they were all so lovely and we're so pleased you made them." He looked around to his daughter and mother, new father-in-law and friends. And Gates, of course. "And a special thank you to Captain Gates for saying a few words, I did half expect her to say no when I asked!" Everyone laughed and Castle felt at home. He had been the class clown at school and laughter was what he thrived on.

"Ever since I started shadowing Kate at work, I have made some wonderful friends. Espostio and Ryan, you two are incredible. I know how much Kate respects the two of you and you're both brilliant detectives. You've both been so accommodating of me, I'm sure I was a little annoying at times," Esposito and Ryan nodded, "great, thanks guys, thought you might defend me there! Anyway, thank you for agreeing to be my best men, it was a huge pleasure having you up there with me today.

Also, Lanie - I know you're Kate's best friend, but that hasn't stopped you from helping me out a few times. Kate is lucky to have a friend like you and I know how much you mean to her, which means you mean a lot to me, too." He smiled at the ME and she smiled back.

"Mother, where do I start? I didn't exactly have the most conventional of upbringings but I think I turned out okay in the end. Well, I might be a little screwed up but I have like 31 bestsellers and a beautiful wife so I think I've done more than okay for myself," the guests laughed again and his mother and Kate rolled their eyes at his drama. "Even though it was hard when I was a kid, bringing me up on your own, I know you did your best to provide for me. I may have had a handful of crazy nanny's but when it really mattered, you were there. Even now I know I can come to you with whatever I need and I know how much you adore Alexis and Kate, thank you." His mother sent him a tearful smile, and that's how he knew it had been third time lucky - at his first two weddings, his mother had been drunk before the ceremony was even over, not exactly a fan of either of his brides.

"Jim, I know Kate will always be your little girl and I'm so pleased you're happy with her choice of groom. As a father of a little girl, I know how protective we become and I can't even imagine Alexis getting married, not ever. She'll always be my baby, no matter how grown up she gets and I promise you I will look after her. Although I'm sure Kate h made us all aware that she can look after herself," he shot a smile at his wife and one at his father-in-law.

"And to my Pumpkin," he sent a huge grin to his daughter, "Alexis is the best child a dad could possibly wish for. Though it sure would have been nice if she let me stay out a little later sometimes.." Laughter rang though the room, those who knew Castle best knew the kind of relationship he had with Alexis, her quite often playing the role of a parent with a teenager. "No seriously, she's the most responsible, hard-working, intelligent young woman ever - goodness knows where she gets that from!" He looked to Kate who was rolling her eyes - as per usual - and shaking her head.

Kate still didn't understand how Castle could say things like that - _he_ was hard-working and intelligent and on occasion he had been known to be responsible, he really didn't give himself enough credit where Alexis was concerned..though really, it was just like how Martha didn't give herself enough credit where her son was concerned.

"Anyway, I want to say a massive thank you to Alexis, I know I haven't always been the best dad and I'm sorry for that. All I want is the best for you and you're way too easy to control, I wonder what I did to deserve that.. Also, I know it hasn't been easy for you growing up with the newspapers writing stories about me, most of which weren't true, but you never once complained, you just got on with it, you really are amazing. I know you've not been the biggest supporter of my relationship with Kate, but once I started treating you like the adult you are, I think you realised how complicated this was - but also how important it is. Your speech was beautiful and the relationship you have with Kate makes me so happy because I always worried you didn't have anyone to go to when you couldn't come to me. You're my two favourite girls and I know we're gonna be so happy now!" He practically squealed at the last part and his 'two favourite girls' both rolled their eyes. "Don't think I didn't catch that, Alexis. God, you have been spending way too much time with Kate if you're rolling your eyes like that, I get enough of that from her! Ow," he complained as Kate pinched his leg. "Oh and Alexis - mandatory ice cream for breakfast tomorrow!" Alexis laughed and ran over to give her dad a hug, whispering "you've always been the best dad" in his ear as she did.

"I know Kate already did a beautiful job of mentioning those who couldn't be here today, I was lucky enough to meet Royce when we had a case a few years ago and it was an honour to meet a man that Beckett obviously held in such high regard.

I worked with Montgomery for three years and I guess I have him to thank for not letting Kate throw me out when she wanted to! He was a wonderful man and I know those who knew him will never forget him.

The one person I never met was the late Johanna Beckett. I've been told she was an incredible woman and there's no better evidence of this than the woman who just promised to spend the rest of her life with me. Kate is an extraordinary woman and I know her mother had a huge influence on her. She must have done given that Kate was planning on following her with her chosen career. And although you became a cop instead, I'm sure she couldn't be more proud of you." He smiled at Kate and she smiled back, trying to keep the tears in again. He squeezed her hand before he continued.

"So now I move onto my beautiful bride. Where do I start? Well, like with all good stories, I'll start at the beginning! The day I met Detective Kate Beckett, I was bored. I had just killed off Derrick Storm - oops, spoiler alert - and I was struggling for new ideas. And in came the most intriguing woman I had ever met. I'll admit, at first it was about getting into her pants." He heard Kate mutter "shit" beside him and suddenly realised not all of their guests would want to hear that. "Uh Jim..Alexis - you didn't hear that!" He was relieved to see they were both smiling at him.

"Seriously though, I was used to women falling at my feet but Kate? Oh no, she made me think perhaps _I_ should be falling at _her_ feet! She was so self-assured and confident and it was refreshing..my usual _dates_ - I use the term loosely because let's face it, they were nothing more than-"

"Castle!" Beckett hissed and he realised mentioning sleeping with other women was probably not suitable for their current audience.

"Despite how she was with me when we first met, it soon became clear there was a hell of a lot more to her than what she first showed you and even to this day I am still discovering new things about her, even when I thought I'd found them all.

Anyway, there she was all prim and proper and she brushed me off like I was dirt on her shoe!" More laughter rang out as the guests saw how offended Castle was pretending to look.

"I was a best-selling author - her favourite, I might add, and she acted like she didn't even want to _talk_ to me! Now, many people would take that as a hint to never come back but not me. Oh no, I managed to secure myself a place shadowing this mysterious woman, well how could I not, I was hooked!

Now, as I'm sure many of you have heard, Beckett will try and convince you all that it was me that was into her first - and yes, I have just admitted that I found her attractive when we first met but did she really need to be _so_ mean to me? She's lucky I stuck around you now, lesser men would have fallen at the first hurdle." He looked to Kate who was glaring at him. No surprise there then.

"So, I stuck around for four years and found myself falling for the woman who was determined not to let me in - which makes no sense, I know. But as a writer, you pick up on detail and that's how I broke down her walls. I memorised her coffee order the first day we stopped for coffee and from then on, I brought her one every morning we had a case just to see her smile," a chorus of "awh" rang through the room at that.

"I know, I know, I'm amazing." He didn't even look at Beckett to know she was rolling her eyes, at him right now. "Anyway, I won't bore you with the details of those four years we weren't together, but I think Kate was right when she said we have those years to fall back on now when things get tough. It's never been an easy relationship, but like all good stories - something bad has to happen in the middle to keep everyone entertained. Also, I don't think the words 'easy' and 'relationship' correspond with each other where Kate Beckett is concerned, but I wouldn't change a thing." It was official, Katherine Beckett turned him to mush.

"When Kate showed up at my door that night almost two years ago, sopping wet from the rain and telling me she wanted me, I thought all my birthdays and Christmases had come at once. The woman of my dreams was standing in my house, finally letting me in, it was all I had ever wished for and at that point, I didn't even care about all the problems we'd faced through the previous four years, all that mattered was that she was there, with me." He smiled to himself, lost in the memories of their first night together. It had been sheer heaven and he didn't think anything would ever come close to how he had felt that night with her wrapped up in his arms.

"And here we are, six years later. I finally convinced her that she was meant to be with me and she agreed to marry me! I have loved spending every minute at the precint and helping out with cases, and basing a character on her was the best thing I've ever done in my career. I know at the precinct it's all 'cop-like' - it didn't take long for them to start calling me 'Castle' - how cool is that?! But I think 'Beckett' and 'Kate' are two different people. 'Beckett' is my partner, the one who can leap tall buildings in a single bound and take on the world single handed. But 'Kate' is the woman who stole my heart and ran with it. I'm in love with all sides of her but to me, they're different people." Another round of "awh" echoed through the room at that.

"I meant what I said just under two years ago, Kate - you are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating woman I have ever met, but I love you. I think I've been in love with you for a lot longer than I care to admit and I'm so glad I can finally call you mine. You're an extraordinary woman, Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle, but now you're mine, always."

He looked around the room, spotting tears on a few peoples faces, before his gaze settled on Kate. She stood up, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I love you, Mr Castle," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mrs Castle, so much," he whispered back, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

**_A/N: and we're done! Thank you so much to everyone who read this story, your reviews really did keep me going on this! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter too! Thank you again for reviewing/following/favouriting, really means a lot to me!_**

**_twitter - holaitsjade | tumblr - stanaabanana_**


End file.
